


Am I Bothering You?

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and Mack spend some time cuddling and talking instead of working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Bothering You?

  Bobbi rolled her eyes when a pair of arms suddenly appeared around her neck, pulling her and her chair back far enough for the person behind her to hug her close to their chest “Bothering me? Not a chance.” A smirk tugged at her lips.

                “Glad to hear it,” a smug voice responded at the same time as the other person laid their head down on top of her shoulder. “I needed cuddles.”

                “Did your cuddle tank run low?” She leaned back into his arms far enough so that she could look up at him “because you know the rules. You have to warn me when the Cuddle tank is running low so it doesn’t hit critical. Critical cuddle tank is dangerous to everyone.”

                A chuckle left Mack’s throat as Bobbie joked with him, and he instinctively pulled her closer for even better cuddles “well, I have you now so the Cuddle tank will be full in no time.”

                “Glad I can be useful for something,” turning her head to the side, she did her best to lose herself in the familiar scent of Mack’s favorite soap “Is this one the Red soapemon one or the yellow one?”

                “It’s the NES game cartridge shaped soap that Jemma got me for Christmas.” Thinking back to the small Christmas party that the team had held, Bobbi smiled fondly “Ya, those were…calmer days.”

                “Calm is a simple way of putting it,” with an amused huff she glanced back up at Mack “I’d go with ‘Full of much less death and pain’”

                “Well, I can’t say you’re lying.” His arms tightened around her as if he had just realized how short their time together could be in their line of work “we’ve already lost 2 people this year, and we’re a really small team.”

                Taking a deep breath, Bobbi closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Mack’s shoulder while he continued to hold her close “do you think it’ll ever end? All of the people dying and leaving?”

                “Well, it would end for us if we quiet,” she chuckled at the sound of that “I’m serious Bobbi. Just pack up our things and go. Coulson probably wouldn’t even notice.”

                “For maybe five minutes,” she pointed out “And then when he did notice our phones would be going off non stop and he’d be leaving messages like ‘where the hell are you two’ and ‘get your asses back here’”

                “Then we leave our phones here.” Rather than continuing to indulge Mack’s fantasy, Bobbi opted for sitting up in her spot and turning around to face him instead “what? Bad plan?”

                “Terrible plan” she confirmed “We would still want info on how the team is doing since we do have friends here, and the first time we got a ‘Someone has died’ call we would blame ourselves for not being there. besides, what are we going to do if we’re not here working?”

                “I was thinking drinks on a beach, but I also know that you would love to go explore a few museums. Maybe a trip to Greece, or Africa, or Israel would be more interesting than staying locked away in a base.” Her ears perked up at the mention of Museums and Israel, and Bobbi found herself having to stomp down the little bit of excitement that was threatening to take over. “I saw that, you like the idea.”

                “You knew I liked it when you said it,” she scolded, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair “But as much as I love History…”

                “And haven’t been to a museum in years…or travelled on non work related trips.” Supplied Mack, a grin pulling at his lips while she glared at him in response.

                “Right now, our best place is here at SHIELD.” She said firmly, watching as the grin slowly faded away from Mack’s face “We have certain skills that SHIELD needs, and our friends are here. You honestly think you could go three days without being out in the field with Daisy and not worry about her?”

                “She can take care of herself…” he attempted to argue, wincing when Bobbi raised an eye brow at him “I mean…it is true…”

                “So can Melinda and Coulson and I’d still worry about them just like I worry about Clint and Natasha every time I see them in the news with the Avengers,” explained Bobbie “and just like I worried about Nick when I was told her had died before the fall of SHIELD.”

                “Alright,” chuckled Mack, holding up his hands to put an end to the conversation “I get it, we’d be worried wrecks if we weren’t here to make sure everyone was alive and kicking ass.”

                “Damn right we would be.” She sat back up in her chair and smiled over Mack “Now, I believe you were bothering me before this conversation started.”

                “You said I wasn’t bothering you!” He protested, throwing a hand over his chest and giving her a betrayed look. Rather than humoring him with a smart assed comment, Bobbi lunged herself forward and tackled him to the ground.

                “You were bothering me,” she confirmed, looking down at him with a shit eating grin on her face “But that doesn’t mean I wasn’t enjoying it.”


End file.
